A TMI christmas
by RebeccaR97
Summary: Clary has convinced the gang to celebrate christmas. Follow them as they go christmas shopping and all the craziness that brings.
1. Magnus and Clary goes shopping 1

**AN:** I thought it would be fun to write something christmas teamed. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

 **WARING:** May contain spoilers from the books.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

She was trilled, after a lot of nagging she'd finally talked the gang into celebrating christmas together. On the evening of the 25th they'd all come together, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Simon and herself, to exchange presents and eat. This was going to be the first normal christmas in what felt like years, finally all the craziness with Valentine and Sebastian was over and they could relax. Clary really needed a mundane day, preferably without demons.

She'd even succeeded in making Magnus actually go to stores and pay for the gifts, though she'd agreed on him using magic to get the food. What Magnus didn't know was that Clary would bring home baked cookies. However today she would take Magnus on a shopping trip to find some gifts and later this week Izzy would make sure he bought the rest of the gifts. The girls had both agreed that it would be cheating and also boring if Magnus used magic to get all the presents, he however didn't share their views.

Clary went out of the shower and got dressed. She choose a simple tank top and jeans, after all they were just going shopping not go to a party. Her hair went up in a ponytail as she walked out to the hallway. She grabbed a warm jacket and a scarf, it was really cold outside being December and all but she choose her usual boots. After all they'll spend most of the time inside. She said goodbye to her mother and Luke as she went outside. It was really cold, well, freezing really. She walked as fast as she could to the subway.

As Clary stepped out into the streets of New York again she immediately saw Magnus leaning against a wall, he didn't look that amused.

"So, should we get this over with? I hate stores" Magnus said as soon she was in hearing distance.

Clary just smiled and said "don't be grumpy, it's christmas!" she let out a giggle as she added "we can even drink hot chocolate" knowing Magnus loved it.

"Well, we could have done that at my place too, without all these people" he muttered and they started walking towards the shopping mall.

The mall was beautiful, all the christmas decorations had been put up. Blinking lights and glitter everywhere, in the middle of the mall stood a huge christmas tree. It was one of the most beautiful christmas trees Clary had ever seen. Magnus on the other hand didn't seem that impressed and barley looked at the tree.

"Let's go in here" Magnus said and pointed at a store selling clothes and shoes, it looked expensive but beautiful. It's the perfect place to buy a gift for Izzy she thought as they walked inside the some walking around the shop both of them found perfect gifts for Izzy. It's a good thing that she and Izzy had almost the same size, it made this kind of shopping easier.

"Can you choose something to Simon for me? I don't really know him" Magnus said as they walked out of the store.

"Sure" Clary was glad, she was hoping Magnus found this more fun now that they bought two perfect gifts. Getting even more excited over this Clary took Magnus hand and dragged him towards Simons favorite store "Think Geek".

 **Magnus POV**

He wasn't excited about shopping in stores, he was used to shopping from home and he'd been used to it longer than internet shopping had been available. But he didn't have the energy to argue about this with Clary and Izzy, therefore he was in a mall with Clary being dragged through the hord of mundanes who also bought christmas gifts.

He suddenly found himself in a store full of weird things, robots, games, comic books and figures. He should have seen this coming since he asked for help to buy something for Simon. Nevertheless he was just as confused.

"What is all this? How should I know witch of all these weird things Simon wants?" Magnus asked Clary as he looked around the store in confusion.

He heard Clary laugh as she said "relax old man, I'll help you"

Magnus just gave Clary a look, which said "don't call me old man". Once again he found himself being dragged around by Clary, he certainly didn't enjoy this.

"What is this?" Magnus was even more confused now, they were in a corner full of robots and weird swords.

"It's the Star Wars corner" Clary said sounding like that was supposed to explain everything to Magnus. I didn't. But pretended that it did.

Clary took down a huge pillow robot and told him to buy it for Simon and then she turned around and grabbed some weird black robot thing and dragged him to the check out.

"Okay, are we going to drink that chocolate you talked about before?" he just wanted to sit down and relax for a bit.

"Okay, I know a cosy place" Clary said and once again grabbed Magnus hand and dragged him through the mall.

Just a minute later they stepped inside something called Espresso House and Clary was right it was cosy. She told him to go sit in a corner with two chairs filled with pillows and blankets. Without protest Magnus went over there and sat down, happy to get some time to relax.

Clary came towards him with a tray with two huge cups and equally huge muffins.

"This looks perfect, thank you biscuit" Magnus said and took a huge bite out of the muffin.


	2. Magnus and Clary goes shopping 2

**Clary POV**

They sat and chatted about everything and nothing and every time Magnus took a sip from the hot chocolate he told her how good it was. She really enjoyed this. To be honest she'd been a bit nervous about hanging out with Magnus alone since they rarely did that. Alec and Jace usually was with them though that's almost as being alone since the boys always teased each other, leaving Magnus and Clary sighing at them.

As they sat there laughing at one of Chairman Meowts adventures Clary heard a familiar voice. She froze as she saw the boy, it was Hampus Wester, the bully from Clary and Simons old school. She looked down at the table hoping he wouldn't see her. Even though she'd take him down in a fight these days she was still scared of him. Old habits die hard and all that.

"Hello there Clary, long time no seen" Clary heard Hampus say and looked up.

"Hey, Hampus" she answered him, hoping he'd go away. She looked over att Magnus who looked a bit confused while sipping on his chocolate.

"I see you have a new friend or is it Simons boyfriend?" Hampus teased Clary.

But before she had the chance to answer Magnus said "I would never date Simon, Isabelle would kill me. You know his GIRLFRIEND" Magnus gave Hampus an annoyed look as he continued "also he's not my type"

"So this is your boyfriend then Clary?" Hampus continued to mock her "I think he's gay"

"Freewheeling bisexual if I may" Magnus answered him "now you may go, you're ruining a perfect cup of hot chocolate with your attitude" Magnus waved his hand towards the door and looked away.

"You guys are boring and ugly anyway, won't want people to think I'm friends with you" Hampus replied and turned around.

Clary saw Magnus snap his fingers letting out a tiny blue spark and heard laughter. She turned her head to see Hampus in the middle of the café with his pants down, exposing everything. She started to giggle and tried to stop.

"Magnuus, you can't do that" she said, trying to sound serious but she couldn't stop laughing. She really wanted to feel bad for Hampus but it was so hard since he'd been such a jerk.

"Call me boring is one thing, but call us ugly that's too far, we're fabulous" Magnus answered with a pleased look on his face "also, he'll have a lot of problems with zits and rashes for a year …. or two"

 **-back to shopping-**

"Can you help me find something for Alec?" Clary asked as they walked out if the café.

"Yes, I know what you can buy for Alec, but only if you agree to go home after that" Magnus said and yawned.

"Okay, I'm also getting tiered" Clary said.

Magnus started walking towards a book store and inside he pointed out a book.

"Alec always wines about not having this book. God knows why he hasn't bought it" Magnus told Clary and she went to pay for it.

When they got outside it had gotten dark, Clary didn't think they'd been shopping for so long. She looked at her watch "6:30 p.m". Wow they'd been there for over six hours.

"Do you want to portal home?" Magnus asked.

"No, thank you, I'll take the subway"

"Your loss. See you later biscuit" Magnus said and went into a small alley way.

"See you!" Clary shouted after him.

Clary wanted a mundane day, that's why she took the subway. She quickened up her pace to avoid the cold. Smiling she jogged towards the subway, she'd had a wonderful day and was really happy that Magnus had stood up for her.


	3. Alec and Izzy shops

**AN:** If you have any suggestions on what they can do, please tell and I'll see if I can come up with something fun.  
Also I want to dedicate this to my lovely friend Elvira (lealover1), thank you for introducing me to writing fanfic 3

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

"COME ON ALEC!" Izzy screamed in excitement at a horrified Alec and ran out of the institute. Alec walked after her, not at all pleased with this.

"Why do we have to celebrate a mundane holiday?" Alec asked her.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Izzy answered.

Alec just sighed and kept walking after his sister. After a twenty minute walk they reached a mall. The first thing she did was to run into a clothing store filled with dresses. She had to buy Clary something to wear on dates. She ran around in the store trying to find the perfect dress with Alec following her with a bored look.

She found the perfect date dress for Clary and about 10 dresses for herself.

"Do you really need more dresses?" Alec asked when he saw her holding a ton of dresses.

"One is for Clary" Izzy said and walked towards the check out. She heard Alec sigh behind her.

After the dress shopping they walked around the mall for a while. Buying some presents and Izzy buying tons of shoes and clothes. Suddenly Alec stopped.

"Izzy, wait" he said and Izzy turned around looking at him with curious eyes "can you help me find a ring for Magnus?"

"Well of course!" she said, happy that her brother wanted her help. They walked into a jewelry shop and Izzy walked around, trying to find something fitting for Magnus. His style is really special. But she did indeed find three different rings. She and Alec took sometime to choose one.

"Do you know a warlock?" Alec asked as they walked out of the store.

Izzy gave him a weird look and said "well, there is this one guy, you know, your BOYFRIEND Alec"

"Yes, but he can't put spells on his own gift now can he?" Alec answered and made Izzy giggle.

"Well, there is Tessa" she answered still giggling "what kind of spell did you have in mind?"

"Something that stops Magnus from following us on every mission" Alec muttered.

Izzy started laughing thinking about what had happened on the last mission. Alec didn't look as pleased.

 **-Flashback to last mission-**

 **ALEC POV**

They'd gotten an alarm about a demon in central park. He'd left Magnus at the institute and now he, Jace and Izzy was sneaking around central park, trying to locate the demon.

Suddenly he saw Jace running towards it, as reckless as usual. The demon turned around and Alec shot an arrow straight in the heart of the demon. Then he spotted three other demons, Jace killed one, Izzys whip came flying out of the air and yanked the demon back as Jace turned around and stabbed it through the heart. Alec took care of the last one with another arrow, then he ran towards Izzy and Jace. They had to check if there was more demons.

Then it happened. Something dropped out of the air on the ground and all three pointed their swords at it.

"Don't kill me" the thing on the ground said, which was Magnus.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alec yelled at Magnus while Jace and Izzy walked away to take a look around the park.

"Just checking so you won't get killed" Magnus said as he brushed off some grass "see me as your guardian angel"

"Magnus, you're literally half demon" Alec sighed "and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself on a mission" he started walking away, just wanting to get the mission done with.

"I know you are Alexander" Magnus said as he walked after him "I'm just worried whenever you're on a mission, I hate waiting for you to come back, I just worry"

"You can't follow me on every mission Magnus" Alec said, still a little annoyed, but mostly he thought it was kind of cute.

Magnus didn't answer him and Jace gave Alec the sign that the area was cleared so they walked back to the institute.


	4. Christmas part 1

I know this is a little late, I'm so sorry. I just forgot since I've worked and celebrating the holidays.

But here's part one when they meet and exchange gifts. I'll try to post one of these a day until the story is complete.

The story wasn't supposed to be this short but now it is.

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Clary POV  
She was walking from the subway towards Magnus's apartment. Finally they were going to celebrate their first christmas together as a gang, well family really. Everyone felt just like family to her now, they've been through so much together. She pushed the bell and Magnus bussed her in. When she walked into the apartment everyone was already there screaming "MERRY CHRISTMAS".

"But I'm early?" Clary said in surprise, they were suppose to meet 6 pm and it was 5.40 pm.

"We decided to meet here at 5 to surprise you" Jace said as he walked up to Clary giving her a kiss.

"I love you guys!" Clary said her eyes filling with tears.

"Here, let me take your bags" Magnus came up to her, giving her a quick hug and took her bags. Blue sparks coming from his fingertips and all presents were under the tree including the box of cookies she and Simon made. "Oh, you brought cookies" Magnus said and snapped his fingers, the cookies now in a perfect pile on a plate on Magnus's coffee table.

Clary giggled, thinking about how useful a little magic could be. Before she knew it Izzy screamed group hug and everyone except Alec surrounded her in a hug.

"ALEXANDER, GET HERE AND HUG EVERYONE" Izzy screamed at her brother. Making everyone laugh and Alec joining the hug looking a bit uncomfortable.

"So, let's open the presents!" Simon yelled and ran towards the tree.

"Calm down Simon" Izzy giggled "I think Clary should open hers first since this was her idea!" she continued. Everyone agreed with her.

"Fine, but I want to be Santa!" Simon yelled and reached for a gift. "To Clary From Izzy" he read and gave the box to Clary.

She opened the box and took out a beautiful black dress. "It's beautiful, thank you so much Izzy!" she screamed and gave her a hug.

"Well, you can't borrow my dresses every time you and Jace go on a date" Izzy giggled.

"For Clary From Jace" Simon continued and gave Clary the box.

"You know you don't have to say 'to Clary' every time, we already know that Simon" Jace said making Simon sigh "fine"

Clary ignored them since they always acted like that and opened the box. Inside was another box and on top a note saying "Designed especially for you, I love you" when she opened the box it was a stele inside. "Thank you so much Jace" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took a deep breath so she wouldn't start crying. Once she managed to control her emotions she whispered "I love you too" into Jace's ear.

"This is from me" Simon said proudly and gave the box to Clary. Inside there was pencils and a sketchbook.

"Thank you Simon, I've been meaning to sketch more, now I have no more excuses"

"I know" he replied with pride. "Now, this is from Alec" he continued, giving her a gigantic box.

She opened it to find a huge teddy bear, just like the one who got destroyed in the fire when she fought the demon in her apartment.

"Oh my god, Alec, thank you! I really missed Mr Bear!" she screamed and hugged Alec as hard as she could.

"Yeah, Jace told me, you're welcome" he muttered as he awkwardly hugged her back, giving her a little pat on the back.

She heard Magnus laugh behind her as he said "and now, last but not least is my present".

"Oh, were is it!?" She almost screamed as she took Mr Bear and hugged him.

"Well, it's a trip to Paris for you and whoever you'd like to bring, I assume that's Jace, I booked a five star hotel and I'll make you a portal there" He said

"Magnuus, we said no magic!" Clary said with a serious vocie.

"Well, I could by you flight tickets but flying sucks you know" he muttered.

"No, it's fine, we'll take the portal, I'm just kidding Magnus, thank you so much!" Clary giggled and gave him a quick hug.

"IS IT MY TURN NOW?!" Simon screamed in excitement. He had always loved getting presents. Everyone just laughed and nodded their heads.

Clary loved all her presents, they were perfect, she was blessed to have all these people as a second family.


	5. Christmas part 2

Simon POV

Simon threw himself at the gift pile "THIS IS FROM MAGNUS" he screamed and tore open the huge box. "OH MY GOD IT'S A LIFE SIZE BB-8 PLUSH!" he hugged the robot and smiled at Magnus.

"AND THIS SMALL ONE IS FROM JACE!" Simon was like a child whenever he got presents, he was aware of that but couldn't help it. Inside the small present was a superman comic book, a super rare one too. "Thank you Jace, I have no idea how you managed to get this one" he smiled at Jace.

"I just used my charm" Jace answered with a smug on his face "you know that thing you totally lack"

Simon stuck out his tongue towards Jace and reached for another present. "THIS IS FROM MY LOVELY CLARY!" he screamed, he was super excited since Clary always got him perfect gifts. Inside was a limited edition Darth Vader figure. "THESE ARE SOLD OUT CLARY, OH MY GOD I LOVE IT!"

"I was just out in good time" she giggled.

"OH, THIS IS FROM ALEC" he screamed. He wasn't sure what to expect from Alec since they barely knew each other. Inside was a book, filled with band names.

He laughed "well, I guess I need this since everyone always hates my names." Alec just gave him a quick smile. It was obvious that he didn't like this, that he was uncomfortable with this situation.

"NOW THE LAST ONE IS FROM MY GORGEOUS _GIRLFRIEND_ IZZY" he smiled like an idiot, he had no idea what she'd gotten him, this was their first christmas as an official couple.

He carefully opened the box and inside he found a small dagger, a seraph dagger. He felt his eyes watering as he read the note on top of the dagger "Now you're officially one of us. I love you" and with tears rolling down his cheeks he hugged Izzy hard and kissed her all over the face. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" he screamed in-between the kisses. What in the world had he done to deserve such a perfect girlfriend?

Suddenly there was a flash in his face, he looked up to see Clary with a camera smiling.

"I had to capture this beautiful moment" she said with a huge smile. He heard Izzy giggle underneath him. He felt his cheeks turn red and he jumped down on the floor getting off of Izzy.

"I'm glad you like it" Izzy giggled "who's next?" she continued.

"Jace!" Magnus shouted and then clearing his throat "I just think he'd really love my present" he continued with a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, Jace your up next" Simon declared.


	6. Christmas part 3

Jace POV

Jace was a bit suspicious about what Magnus had said, mainly because he'd had a really weird look on his face while doing so.

"So, shall we start with Magnus's gift?" Simon said with a huge smile.

"No, take mine last" Magnus answered, raising Jace's suspicion.

"Okay, well, let's start with mine then" Simon said and gave him a box.

Jace opened it, not really knowing what to expect. Inside there was a small book with the title "Captain America" , it looked a lot like the comic book Jace had given Simon.

"Is this another book about Superman?" Jace asked confused.

Clary and Simon laughed hysterically for minutes before Simon screamed "NO IT'S ABOUT CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

Jace was still confused and looked at Clary and Simon laughing for a few more minutes.

"It's another superhero, Simon called you 'Captain America' when he was mad at you once" Clary giggled. "He does actually remind me a bit about you"

Jace really didn't see the fun in this present but he guessed he could read it, just so that he can follow some of Clary and Simons jokes.

"Thank you Simon, I'll be reading this tonight" Jace said "now please control yourselves"

"Sorry, sorry" they said in sync, wiping away tears and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, let's see" Simon said looking over at the presents "oh, this one looks fun" he said as he reached for a gift. "It's from Izzy" he declared and gave it to Jace.

Inside the box was shampoo and conditioner, he just gave Izzy a look that said "what is this?"

She giggled and said "it's the shampoo and conditioner I use, since you always ask how I keep my hair so perfect" she continued to giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny Izzy" Jace said, though he'd had actually asked her that a couple times. In his defense he'd never asked her that while sober.

"I actually remember you asking that once" Simon giggled.

"I WAS DRUNK!" Jace responded "ALEC BACK ME UP HERE!"

"Sorry, I am actually on Simons side, I've heard you ask her that on multiple occasions" Alec said with a huge smile on his face.

"Traitor" Jace muttered.

Smiling Simon said "well, this gift is from 'traitor'" as he gave Jace another box.

Jace opened it, expecting to find yet another gift for the others amusement, instead he found a box of his and Alec's favorite chocolate.

"ALEC, YOU ARE THE _BEST_!" Jace screamed as he threw himself at Alec for a hug.

"GET A ROOM!" Simon shouted.

"Shut up Simon" Jace said "He has a boyfriend, though I am hot so his boyfriend"

Alec just sighed and said "Actually, he is _way_ hotter then you" witch made Magnus laugh hysterically.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down" Izzy and Clary said at the same time, it worked and everyone pulled themselves together.

"Since Magnus wanted his to be given last this is from Clary" Simon said still giggling and reached over a minimal gift to Jace.

He carefully opened it and found a paper with a rune drawn on it. Jace had never seen this rune before and guessed it was one of Clarys creation.

"What's it for?" he asked.

"It's for protection in your dreams and such, just a little extra protection incase anyone tries what Lilith did" she answered.

"Honey, I am protected again" Jace said and gave Clary a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, but I need you to be safe" she said as her cheeks turned a bit red.

"I love you, thank you" he said and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll put it on you tonight" she said

"It's a date" he said and winked "any particularly body part you'd like to place it on?" he flirted.

"Ew, stop" Izzy whined "save it for when you're alone"

Jace and Clary laughed.

"Now, for what we've all been waiting for! Drumroll please" Simon said and Clary made a noise that Jace guessed was supposed to be a drumroll. Simon gave Jace the box and he opened it to the sound of Clarys 'drumroll'. Inside was a duck.

"AH!" Jace screamed jumping away "oh, wait, it's not a real duck" he relaxed "very funny Magnus" he said looking at Magnus and sat down next to the stuffed duck. He heard Magnus giggle and a snap of fingers, suddenly the stuffed duck beside him was alive. He screamed and jumped up on the coffee table.

"MAGNUS GET RID OFF IT!" he screamed.

Magnus didn't respond instead Jace just heard him laugh and then a thud. Magnus had fallen off the couch from laughing so hard. Meanwhile the duck ran around in the apartment.

"HERONDALES AND THEIR DUCKS" Magnus screamed and continued to laugh.

"MAGNUS THIS IS NOT FUNNY, GET RID OF THAT THING!" Jace continued to scream, while everyone else was laughing.

Then Magnus snapped his fingers again and the duck was gone. Jace didn't dare move from the table since he wasn't sure Magnus wouldn't bring it back.

"Very funny Magnus" Jace muttered now sitting on the table.

"Actually, it was hilarious" Izzy said while laughing. Everyone agreed and Jace just sighed.

"I could have killed it you know" he muttered.

"Yeah?" Magnus laughed "by screaming at it?" he squeaked and laughed even more.

"Whatever" Jace continued to mutter "let's see Alec open his gifts instead"

Simon nodded but nobody moved, they just continued laughing at Jace.

* * *

AN. This one turned out a little mean towards Jace, but it's fine, he still loves them I am sure. Hopefully it made you guys laugh. If you want more when this story is done, please check out my two other storys Clizzy and Malec.


	7. Christmas part 4

Alec POV

It took some time before everyone calmed down after what is now known as the "duck incident". Jace sat on the table the entire time pouting while everyone else laughed.

Then Simon said "Okay, we still have presents left" he took a deep breath "Jace suggested that it is Alecs turn now, so here's your first gift" Simon declared, still refusing anyone else to be santa, not that anyone was disappointed about that.

Alec took the gift and asked "who is it from?" as he looked around he saw Jace lifting his hand. Inside was the exact same sort of chocolate that he'd bought Jace. He laughed and thanked him.

"Next up is Izzys gift" Simon continued and gave him a huge box.

Inside was a bow with unfamiliar runes on it.

"Thank you Izzy, what are these runes?"

"Clary helped me put them there, they make the bow more powerful and the arrows faster" Izzy answered.

Alec smiled and gave his sister a hug. She was always trying to protect him, he had no idea what he would do without her. He hugged her tighter and held back the tears when he thought about that one time in the demon dimension.

"Whenever you're done hugging I have my gift here" Simon said waving a box.

Alec took it and open it, inside was hair wax. "Thank you Simon" he wasn't sure why Simon had bought hair wax.

"Izzy made me, she said you needed it for date nights or whatever" Simon answered looking a bit embarrassed.

"I guess I do" Alec answered and gave Simon a quick smile.

"God knows you do Alexander" Magnus said with a playful smile "you always steal mine"

"Well, you always force me" Alec responded making everyone laugh.

"Okay, these two are from Magnus" Simon said and handed Alec two boxes, one small and one big.

"Magnus, you didn't have to get me anything, especially not two presents" Alec said in surprise.

"Well, I am sure you'll give me something extra tonight" Magnus flirted with Alec making him blush.

He didn't know what to answer so he just started opening the bigger box. Inside was a new leather jacket for hunting.

"TURN IT AROUND!" Izzy screamed in excitement.

When Alec turned around looking at the back the saw the text "Magnus Banes Property" in pink letters. Alec just started laughing.

"Are you worried someone will flirt with me on missions?" he giggled.

"Maybe, you never know, you are gorgeous" Magnus responded with a big smile making Alec blush. He'd never get used to getting the compliments, still so used to Izzy or Jace receiving them.

Alec started opening the small gift and found a simple silver chain bracelet inside.

"It's beautiful, thank you" Alec said and placed a quick kiss on Magnus cheek.

"Well, the best thing about it is that I've put a spell on it" Magnus smiled "It protects you from demon venom if you'd ever get it on a wound"

"I will wear it always then" he smiled towards Magnus.

"You better" Magnus told him with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, you lovebirds. One present left!" Simon said and handed Alec a present. "It's obviously from Clary" Simon told him.

Alec nodded and opened the gift.

"OH MY GOD!" Alec screamed. "How did you know I wanted this book?!"

"Oh, you know, someone told me you wouldn't shut up about it" Clary giggled.

"Thank you!" Alec screamed and hugged Clary.

"Oh, wow, you're welcome Alec" she answered and hugged him back.

As Alec pulled away he released that he'd just hugged Clary, that was a first. Slowly he sat down slightly blushing. Thankfully the awkward silence didn't last long as Izzy shouted "OKAY I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER, MY TURN!"


	8. Christmas part 5

AN: Sorry it took a while. I've been sick and busy with school. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the anon who told me I must finish this. You gave me some motivation to continue, thank you!  
I think it's about 2-3 chapters left now.  
Enjoy 3

* * *

Izzy POV

"Okay, first off for my beautiful Isabelle" Simon said as he reached for a gift "this one is from Magnus"

Izzy took the present nearly bursting from excitement, tearing it open.

"OH . MY . GOD ." Izzy shouted as she looked at the dress inside "IT'S SO SPARKLY AND BEAUTIFUL AND OH MY GOD MAGNUS!" she continued her voice growing louder by every word and then she threw herself onto Magnus hugging him.

"I saw on the internet, it's kalled a Kendall dress, it's the platinum one" Magnus returned the hug.

"It's perfect!" Izzy declared and then turned towards Simon "you're taking me on a date somewhere fancy" she demanded, Simon just giving her an awkward smile and reached for another box.

"It's from Clary" Simon said as he gave Izzy a new gift.

She took it and opened it with the same excitement as the last one. Inside she found black stiletto heels with glitter, they matched perfectly with the dress. This time she skipped the yelling and just attacked Clary with a hug.

"Well, you need to benefit from us wearing the same size too somehow" Clary giggled.

"Thank you" Izzy said as they continued to hug each other.

"Hey, break it up, you're making me jealous Izzy, and what if the duck comes back?" Jace said with a pouting look on his face. The girls giggled and let go of each other.

"Next up, is Alec" Simon said and gave Izzy yet another present.

Still excited Izzy tore into the present, discovering a beautiful diamond necklace. She started crying as she covered her mouth.

"Oh no, you don't like it?" Alec said with a sad look "don't worry, I'll get you something else" he reached over to take the box with the necklace only to find Izzy slapping away his hands.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed "IT'S PERFECT" still crying she hugged her brother hard, knocking the air out of him.

"Oh, but you're crying?" he said confused as he hugged her back.

"Because it's so beautiful" Izzy answered squeezing him a last time.

"That dosen't make sense Izzy" Alec answered making Izzy and Clary laugh.

"And that's why you´re gay" Jace laughed.

"Hey, women are confusing" Simon defended Alec, making everyone laugh harder, except for Alec and Simon that is. "What ever" Simon muttered "the next gift is from Jace"

Izzy took the small box from Simon, inside was a diamond ring.

"Since, you have a boyfriend with terrible taste" Jace declared with a smug look on his face.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Simon answered.

"It's very pretty Jace, but I think Simon would be capable of choosing the perfect ring" Izzy said as she put on the ring "thank you anyway"

"This last one is from me" Simon said and with a shy smile.

Even more excited then before Izzy tore up the present, she had no idea what to expect. The first thing she saw was a note " _Amethyst is said to bring calm and protection, but I'm not sure I trust that so I made Magnus put a protection spell on it. Please be safe, I love you, Simon_ ". She felt the tears rolling as she reached to open another small box with a beautiful amethyst ring in silver.

"So, do you like it?" Simon said, still looking shy and nervous.

"No, I LOVE it!" she said and threw herself onto Simon, kissing him hard and hugging him even harder.

"Hm, I might have been wrong about your taste Simon" Jace said and as Izzy turned to look at him she saw Jace examining the ring.

"I told you so" she said, feeling proud to be right.

"Oh, and one more thing" Simon said with a huge smile "you might want to change into the new dress and shoes after Magnus has opened his presents. I am taking you to dinner"

Izzy tried to say "Oh my god Simon, thank you" but she just managed to get out "IIIIHHH"

Magnus laughed "I'll be quick with my presents, I have things I want to do too, if you know what I mean" he winked at Alec who flushed and the other laughed.


	9. Christmas part 6

**AN:** There will be one or two more chapters. I'll try to get them done soon, but first I'm going to write a story called "When Izzy got banned from cooking". So keep an eye out for that :)  
Thank you for all the comments, they truly makes my day when I see them.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

"Last but not least, Magnus" Simon said and gave him a gift "it's from me"

Magnus took the box and shook it, Chairman Meow immediately came running and screaming. Magnus looked in surprise at the cat and in the corner of his eye he saw Simon smiling suspiciously. Magnus opened the box and found a dussin of cat toys inside, balls with bells to be specific. He gave Simon a look that said "really? I'll never sleep again" and sighed as he threw one of the balls across the room, Chairman Meow darting after it.

Simon giggled for a while before reaching for a second present. "It's from Clary" he said, still giggling.

It was a huge but thin gift. Carefully he opened it, not really knowing what to expect. Inside was a huge painting with a beautiful golden frame. The painting was done in oil colors and was of himself and Chairman Meow.

"Biscuit! It's beautiful, you truly are an amazing artist" Magnus said as he gave Clary a hug.

"Thank you and you're welcome" she answered and returned the hug.

"Next up" Simon said and reached for a small box "it's from Alec"

Magnus took the box and unwrapped it, inside was a small black box containing a beautiful crystal ball ring. Magnus looked up at Alec and was just about to thank him when Alec interrupted.

"I called Tessa and she cast a spell so the ring will tell you if I'm in any real danger, you can also use it to track me if necessary" he said, looking down on his hands. Alec was adorable when he got embarrassed and Magnus was speechless. It was without doubt the most beautiful gift he'd ever gotten. He felt like crying but took a deep breath and hugged Alec.

"Oh, Alexander, it's perfect" he whispered into his ear and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss lasted longer then Magnus intended and when he finally broke lose, remembering there were other people in the room, he found them all staring with huge smiles. Magnus slowly backed away and sat down again. In the corner of his eye he saw Alec blushing, he'd probably realized the same thing as Magnus.

"So now you don't have to stalk us on every mission" Jace said, breaking the silence before it got awkward.

This comment made Magnus blush slightly, he was well aware that he'd been a tad, or well rather, very overprotective of Alec lately. He was just so scared to lose him. This ring would certainly make him relax a bit, but the occasionally shadowing of mission might still happen.

"I don't stalk, I shadow" Magnus muttered while playing with his new ring which was already on his finger.

"Okay, I think it's time for another one" Simon declared "this one is from Jace"

Magnus opened the box, relieved that Simon had changed the subject before he and Jace started arguing if he was stalking or shadowing.

Inside he found a very pink and VERY sparkling santa hat. The brilliant present made Magnus laugh and he immediately put it on.

He heard Izzy laughing as she screamed "OH . MY . GOD . MAGNUS . YOU . ARE . TOTALLY . ROCKING . IT"

"Yes you do" Clary laughed.

Magnus didn't answer he just laughed. For minutes they all laughed at the hat. Finally Simon pulled it together and gave Magnus the last gift from Izzy.

She'd bought him a pair of dark purple leather shoes. They were gorgeous and exactly Magnus's taste.

"Isabelle, your taste is _amazing_ , thank you" he said and gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome" she answered as she returned the hug. "Now, I'll go change, I can't wait to see what Simon has planned!" She jumped up, took the dress and the shoes and ran to the bathroom.

"Do you have any plastic bags?" Clary asked Magnus.

"Please, biscuit" he said as she snapped his fingers "I don't need any, I got magic."

Instead of the piles with presents everyone, except Magnus and Alec, had their presents in bags. Clary gave him a quick smile and then everyone turned around to the sound of clicking heels. Damn Izzy changed fast Magnus thought as he watched her walking towards them. She truly looked amazing as well.

"You look amazing" everyone said at the same time.

Magnus looked at Simon who looked like he was going to faint. He didn't blame him, Izzy was truly beautiful and she looked like a godess. He watched as Simon walked towards Izzy with big eyes, slowly he hugged her, as if she was made of something delicate and might break. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and took her hand.

"I think we'll need to leave now" he said, smiling like an idiot, not taking his eyes off Izzy.

"Magnus, could you send our things to the institute?" Izzy asked with an even bigger smile.

"Consider it done" he answered as he snapped his fingers.

Then everyone gave them a hug goodbye, though when Alec and Jace hugged Simon it got a bit awkward, Magnus wasn't sure they'd ever hugged before. Hand in hand, Izzy and Simon left the apartment.

"We should get going too" Clary said as she picked up her and Jace's bags. She then hugged Magnus and Alec while Jace just stood there. She shot him a glance and Magnus heard Jace sigh as he walked towards Magnus and gave him a very stiff and awkward hug and then gave Alec a quick one, of course with the pat on the back. Clary and Jace also left the apartment hand in hand.

As soon as they'd left Alec turned to Magnus, hugged him and kissed him hard. Magnus wasn't prepared for it at all, but after a second of shock he kissed Alec back and pulled him closer. Alec pushed him against the wall and Magnus reached up to remove the santa hat but Alec stopped him and whispered "keep it on" against his lips. Magnus smiled as they kissed again, even harder and pulling Alec even closer by grabbing his belt loops, not seeming to get Alec close enough. Suddenly Alec pulled back. Confused Magnus opened his eyes, scared something was wrong. But when he looked at Alec he just smiled and said "damn, you look hot in that hat". Magnus laughed, thanking Jace for the gift as Alec attacked him with kisses on the neck.


	10. Christmas part 7

**AN:** just one more episode left!  
Enjoy and please check out my other stories 3

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

She was so excited to see what Simon had planned. They walked hand in hand towards the subway.

"Can you please tell me were we're going?" Izzy pleaded, he had refused to reveal anything and this was probably the 100th time she'd asked.

"No, you'll have to wait" He answered with a smug face.

Izzy hated waiting so she started to pull Simon towards the subway, forcing him to walk faster.

"Woah" he laughed "how can you walk so fast in those heels?"

"What? These? It's nothing" she answered as she looked down on the heels "It's probably just 5 inches or something"

Simon didn't say anything he just laughed. They went down into the subway. And just as they've reached the right perrong and waited for the train she heard someone whistling. She shot a glance to see were the sound came from. It came from a group of young guys, she was a bit annoyed, there was no-one else there hence it was directed at them. She decided to shake it off, not wanting to ruin this perfect day.

A few minutes passed without anything happening. Until suddenly she felt someone grabbing her from behind. Instinctively she grabbed the arms and flung the unknown person over her back, smacking him into the pavement. It was one of the boys from the group. She put her foot on his throat.

"Don't sneak up on a lady, it's rude" she said while looking down on his horrified face. Beside her she heard Simon laughing his ass off.

"I … I … I'm so-so-sorry" he stuttered. Izzy just looked at him, deciding on what to do with him.

"WATCH OUT!" Simon screamed. She turned around to see the boys friends running towards her with knives. She sighed as she used her whip to yank the knife out of one persons hand and kicked another with her foot right in the chest. Leaving both of them on the pavement, whining. The last boy was running towards Simon and she watched in amusement as he kicked him down, shadowhunter style. She was really proud, he'd really gotten a long way in his training.

"Nice hit" she said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"I hate to break this up, but the train is here" he said and placed a last quick kiss on her lips. Then hand in hand they went into the train, already forgotten the boys on the pavement.

 **Simon POV**

Wow, that fighting had been intense, to think that only a few months ago Izzy would probably had been forced to take on all four by herself. Not that she couldn't handel that, but it was nice to protect her a bit too. Not that she needed it, she was very capable of taking care of herself. It was really hot Simon thought. A pling interrupted his thinking, this was the station. He took Izzys hand and led her towards the door. They went up into Midtown, he saw that Izzys face shone up when she realized were they were. He led her in the right direction, after a bit of walking Izzy stopped.

"OH MY GOD" she screamed "SIMON, ARE YOU TAKING ME TO SPICE SYMPHONY?!"

"Yes, I've even booked a table" he said, not 100% sure if she was excited or horrified.

"THAT'S MY FAVORITE RESTAURANT!" She screamed, still standing still "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"You told me once" he said.

"And you remembered?" she asked, finally not screaming. "Simon, you're amazing" she'd started crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he embraced her with one arm while carefully wiping away the tears with the other.

"Yes, I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he answered and kissed her. After the kiss he wiped the last tears away, took her hand and walked towards the restaurant.


End file.
